


Fair

by XoKris10oX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, M/M, blowjob, somewhat smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin was a "blowjob virgin" since his boyfriend, Eren, never gave him one. When Connie requests Jean to give the blonde a blowjob, things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair

"Are you serious?!" Connie asked the blonde who sat across from him. They were just enjoying some coffee together at a local cafe when they started talking about relationships. One thing lead to another and they got on the topic of sex.

"Yeah. I always give Eren a blowjob and he returns it with a hand job. He thinks that's fair."

"That's bullshit, man! Have you ever gotten a blowjob before?!" Connie asked.

"No. I'm a blowjob virgin." Armin stated, taking a sip of his mocha.

"And he tops?! He gets double the pleasure! What an ass!" Connie didn't know why it pissed him off so much but it just... did.

"It's fine. He won't give me a blowjob and I'm not going to beg." Connie said nothing but just picked up his phone, dialing in some numbers. "H-Hey, you're not calling Eren are you?" Connie zoned out the male, waiting for the phone to get picked up.

"Hey Jean!" Connie said, glancing at Armin for a sec.

_"Hey Connie."_

"Can I ask you something?"

_"Sure..."_

"Can you give Armin a blowjob?" Armin nearly spit the coffee that was in his mouth at the time, chocking on the remaining liquid down his throat.

"C-Connie!" Armin hissed.

_"Sure. I'm sure Marco will be fine with it as long as I ask him."_

"Great!"

"CONNIE!" Armin hissed, warning him to stop.

"Okay, I'll bring Armin over." Connie ignored Armin and the glare thrown at him when he hung up the phone. "Guess who's getting a blowjob~"

"I can't believe you!" Armin watched as Connie looked down at his phone and started typing. "What are you doing now?"

"Going to tell Eren."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Armin said that so loudly that near by people stopped their conversation to look.

"Annnnd send. Alright, let's go." Before Armin could even get another word out, Connie grabbed his arm and dragged him away. Armin reached out for anyone passing by to save him. Unfortunately, no one did.

* * *

"Okay so Marco said it was okay as long as he watched." Jean said when Armin was seated on the bed. Armin blushed and awkwardly waved at Marco who was seating in a chair by the bed.

"S-Seriously, you don't gotta." Armin insisted.

"If that asshole of a boyfriend won't give you a blowjob, I will." Jean had a growl in his voice.

"He's not an asshole just cause he never gave me a blowjob."

"Yeah he is."

"No he's not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"He kinda is if you think about it." Marco spoke up. "I mean, blowjobs are more pleasurable than hand jobs and the fact that he's also topping means he's getting double the pleasure."

"Connie told you this, right?"

"Totally. He texted us before you guys got here." Jean smirked. "Sit down and I'll suck your mind out through your penis."

"I-I..." Armin blushed beet red but sat down on the bed anyways. He was always curious about getting a blowjob but never said anything. Jean started unzipping Armin's pants, almost agonizingly slow. It didn't get very far until a loud banging was heard at the door.

"Connie can you get that?" Jean asked, starting to roll down Armin's boxers. Connie left to get the door.

"Relax Armin. Jean knows what he's doing." Marco assured. Armin just nodded before looking down with anticipation. Jean almost got his boxers fully down when the sound of stomping footsteps were heard and Connie's pleas to whoever was coming.

"ARMIN!" Oh shit. That was the only thing running through Armin's head at the sound of his voice. Jean sighed before turning his head to his door, where the door was slammed open with the angry brunette behind it.

"O-Oh no." Armin gulped.

"WHAT THE FUCK JEAN?!" Eren growled, storming towards the two, looking down at Armin with unkind eyes. That's when he noticed the bulge in Armin's boxers and the blushing face of his boyfriend.

"Cool it, Eren. I was just doing what you refused to do with your boyfriend." Jean shrugged.

"Armin, we're going home." Eren gave Armin a glare.

"B-But I-"

"So you want to stay here and cheat on me with horse face?" Eren's voice was deadly, bringing shivers to the blonde.

"N-No! I-I just... I was this close to getting my first blowjob." Armin mumbled.

"We're leaving." Eren gripped Armin's arm and dragged him down the hall. Armin was stumbling and trying to pull up his pants. Armin had tears in his eyes from both guilt and remorse. He knew the worst was to come when Eren and himself got home. He just hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

"E-Eren.. I'm sorry." Armin tried when he was still getting pulled into their house. Eren didn't speak the whole drive back to their place and kept the constant glare on his face. Armin's heart filled with regret. It was all Connie's fault. Eren hauled Armin into their room, slamming the door shut. Armin gasped when he was roughly pushed on the bed and Eren slumped to his knees in between the blonde's legs. "H-Hey...!"

"What?" Eren asked impatiently.

"C-Can I go to the washroom? I-I need to take care of something..."

"Allow me."

"Oka- Wait WHAT?!" Armin felt Eren's hands unzipping his fly and pulling his pants down with the strength of ten men. Next came his boxers that almost ripped in Eren's haze. "F-Fine. But why are you on your knees for a hand job?"

"Cause that's not what I'm giving." Before Armin comprehend what Eren just said or even speak, Eren's mouth wrapped around the tip of Armin's cock, giving a hard suck. Armin's eyes widen and he fell back against the bed, breathing heavily just from one suck. Eren slightly smirked at the reaction he got from the male and licked down the underside of Armin's manhood. Armin couldn't think. He was seeing stars. Was this what Eren felt every time he gave the brunette a blowjob? This was nothing like he ever felt. Sure he felt pleasure during sex with Eren but that was only when Eren hit that one spot that made Armin's mind numb. Eren took majority of Armin's penis into his mouth and bobbed away, enjoying the sounds his boyfriend was making. Eren didn't know watching the blonde wither and tremble like this could be so much fun. He would surely give Armin more blowjobs in the near future.

"E-Eren... I-I... I-I'm clo-oh!-se." Armin panted between moans, feeling how Eren picked up speed despite his protests. Armin squirmed when Eren sucked harder and harder. Armin's vision blurred with unshed tears as his climax hit him like a semi. He came with a loud cry, panting and breathing heavily while Eren milked him dry. Armin slumped against the bed, dazed as to what just happened. He never thought in all his years, he'd actually get a blowjob from Eren. Eren rose up and sat on Armin's stomach, watching his boyfriend come down from his high.

"Next time if you want someone to suck your brains out, come to me." Eren chuckled, nuzzling into Armin's neck.

"I-I can't believe it." Was all Armin said.

"What? You thought I never gave a blowjob before? My ex and I use to do 69." Eren admitted. Eren's face shifted from happy to contrition. "I'm sorry. With my ex, I use to be like you, giving him all the pleasure and never felt as good during sex. When I met you, I took you for advantage. I'm sorry. How about this, next time I'll ride you." Armin's eyes shot open, aware enough to hear what Eren had said.

"W-What?"

"I'll have your dick up my ass."

"E-Eren! You do-don't just say something like th-that!" Armin blushed. Eren just smiled and cupped the blonde's face.

"Don't even lie, you'd love me coming down on you with my tight ass surrounding your hard cock and-"

"SHUT UP!" Armin's face got redder and redder with each word Eren said. Eren just giggled and pressed a chaste kiss to Armin's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this happened. xD Sorry, I suck at writing sex/ smut things. I just wanted to write something like this. Just an idea I got one day. Idk. I like the thought of Armin getting his first blowjob! Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)  
> ~XoKris10oX~  
> (I'm also thinking of writing a sequel where Eren let's Armin top for once.)


End file.
